Although construction of modern aircraft has generally become more efficient and cost-effective, there are portions of aircraft structures for which manufacturing processes remain challenging. One of these involves completion of physical work within aircraft wing interiors by technicians. The latter is commonly associated with finalizing spar and rib securement via fasteners to wing panels and/or panels within interior portions of wings. Such access, required for swaging of collars and torqueing of nuts to bolts, may also include cleaning of cutting oils from wing panel interiors, and application of sealants to interior portions of aircraft wings. This work has involved technicians having to climb into and maneuver within confined spaces, exerting themselves in ergonomically stressful ways, resulting in occasional sprains, strains, over-extension injuries.